


在他們反悔之前

by naiomaou



Series: 夢境擴寫 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 一樣篇幅不是太長。
Series: 夢境擴寫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893448





	1. Chapter 1

蕈不太記得自己什麼時候來過這個演講廳。狹窄長方形，階梯設計、藍色帆布椅，有點像大直高中迎曦館的演講廳，學生生涯後幾年管樂社成果音樂會常選的地點。但這裏更深、更暗、更狹窄，座位更少。  
  
人擠人。大家像是都要搶到一個好位子聽講一樣，個個拚了命地向前擠。  
  
**搶成這樣？** 就只是一堂大學演講課而已，蕈不太明白。  
  
拉著轉轉，找位子。蕈想和轉轉一起，這是可以理解的，聽講過程中，有趣了可以互相交流、無趣還可以打屁或在對方的筆記紙上亂塗鴉，大家都想要和朋友比鄰而座。但蕈的其他女伴們卻刻意避開珊珊，蕈隱約知道為什麼，卻又覺得不是那麼對勁。  
  
幾次你讓我讓之後，蕈跟女伴們分開了，本來也要坐在蕈旁的阿夢換去與轉轉及小兔三座一排坐一塊，伍兒和珊珊，吱吱與酣甄，蕈自己坐在她們後面，最近牆的位置。  
  
行，也好。靜一靜。  
  
隨著燈光滅去，投影燈大亮，講臺上西裝男子開始他的滔滔不絕。口沫橫飛、慷慨激昂的那種。他說的不是中文，也不是世界上任何語言，蕈聽起來像是對不上頻道的收音機，長長短短、忽大忽小的雜訊。  
  
奇的是班上不少人竟低著頭奮筆疾書。他們是聽懂多少？  
  
蕈百無聊賴，盯著前方椅背上帆布紋理，思緒渙散。  
  
不知道什麼時候右手邊多坐了一個男同學。對方也沒在聽講，自顧地把玩手上的不鏽鋼杯。裏面是某種高濃度的膠狀溶液，蕈看著他不斷重複著點燃膠水、盯著火焰、吹熄的動作。  
  
「欸，別玩了。危險。」純粹出自善意。畢竟這裏布布綿綿的這麼多。  
  
他沒答應，像是浸在自己的世界一樣，對周遭不理不睬。  
  
蕈皺起眉，縮回位子裏，目光走到椅背帆布紋理第八排時，心中警兆忽然大響了起來。  
  
西裝男還在繼續他的雜訊演講，前排同學們沙沙沙地做著筆記，誰也沒發現空間開始搖晃扭曲，若有似無，時好時壞，像是70歲老太太暈眩症發作時看到的世界。蕈注意到了。  
  
演講廳，不知不覺間變成一部高速行駛中的遊覽車。  
  
蕈知道警兆為什麼而響了。她迅速抽走男同學的打火機。「車上，別玩火。」  
  
對方終於有反應，茫然對著蕈，雙眼無焦距。「嗯……嗯啊……會爆……」  
  
一切發生得太突然，時間卻忽然如凝固的膠水般流速緩慢。蕈在一瞬間窺見了所有事。遊覽車炸成火球，座椅殘骸被彈弓滿弦般射出，隨熱浪及能量波衝擊而至，世界斂去所有聲音，只剩難受的耳鳴咿咿作響。  
  
**噢！**  
  
蕈下意識地將牙關緊咬、雙眼緊閉，調整呼吸並屏住氣息，在感受到由裏而外打在胸腔的悶擊後才敢瞇開一條縫偷看。  
  
時間向前推了兩分鐘。  
  
遊覽車才剛成型，西裝男還沒變成焦炭。  
  
「不要再玩了！」蕈想再抽一次男同學的打火機，卻怎麼樣也搆不到，只得用喊的。  
  
但是兩分鐘前的他就像關在自己的結界裏，毫無反應。  
  
時間流逝的速度很不穩定，這兩分鐘也許只有一分半那麼短暫。男同學仍舊不緊不慢地重複點燃膠水、盯著火焰、再吹熄的動作。他身旁彷彿多了一道障蔽，任憑蕈怎麼拍打喊叫，對方不聞不問、不為所動。像是要把她困在原位似的。蕈急瘋了。  
  
眼前的物體輪廓線抽出了殘像，不穩定的跡象。影像錯動中，蕈再次看到爆炸後的那顆大火球。  
  
**不行。** 若時間照著推下去的話，一定會實現的。  
  
蕈咬牙閉眼，重重幾次深呼吸，試著讓自己從極度緊張的狀態中冷靜下來，在感官模糊與清楚的交界想抓住讓時間倒流的那瞬間。就像剛才一樣，再一次。拜託。  
  
比上一回力道更大的悶擊重重砸在心頭，蕈疼得差點沒了呼吸。但憑著時間與空間撕裂的不適感，蕈知道自己成功回去了。  
  
三十秒或三十分鐘，不知道。但即使是後者，也可能過得像三十秒那樣短暫。沒有人說得準從上帝偷來的時間是怎麼和魔鬼兌換的。  
  
蕈用最快的速度收拾東西，這次直接放棄和男同學打交道。她跨過自己的椅背，從後方直接繞過。還好那道障蔽沒擋到這裏。  
  
就在蕈蹬落地的那瞬間，西裝男的演講聲忽然轉強，沙沙沙的雜訊磨去空間內其餘的所有聲音。遊覽車猛地急煞，後門以詭異的角度彈開。  
  
「都去上廁所！」司機的大吼粗暴地穿過雜訊。  
  
腳步都還沒站穩，蕈連跑帶摔地逃出隨時可能爆炸的遊覽車。跨了幾個大步，心裏卻沒由來地一陣不踏實，再回頭，遊覽車後門打開的角度正好看得到女伴們仍在位子上有說有笑。  
  
妳們怎們不下車！ **快啊！**  
  
景象的輪廓線又開始崩落，心裏幾度搖擺後友情道義戰勝了求生本能，蕈顫著腳衝回車上。冷汗涔涔。  
  
「這車不能待，快下去！」  
  
「$&@(^#!%#@^~~」轉轉傻笑，像沒電的對答機器人發出咿咿呦呦的聲音。  
  
「阿夢、兔、珊珊，走了！」她仨卻看著窗外，頭也不回。  
  
嘖！在做什麼！蕈很急，更為女伴們不明的精神狀況緊張，甚至沒注意到空間氛圍正逐漸改變。  
  
猝不及防地，酣甄從背後一掌重重拍來、吱吱和伍兒忽地一左一右扯開蕈兩臂，前後卸不掉力，蕈的雙肩硬生生地給拍脫臼了。  
  
「嗚唔……」  
  
「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！」小兔轉過頭，蕈在驚詫中痛到幾乎暈過去，模糊地辨出那張臉並不屬於小兔。  
  
好像……在哪裏看過……誰……  
  
意識朦朧之際，蕈覺得身子體被人掐著脖子抬了起來。  
  
難受得很。  
  
「原來就是妳，」叱笑，「果然不這樣做妳是不會回來的。」  
  
是司機。不，正確地來說，是焦炭化的西裝男與司機的重合體。他們的聲線與輪廓線遠不及其他物事的穩定。

  
  
他們沙啞的聲音有如實體，針扎般直直向蕈喉上刺去。


	2. Chapter 2

_劇痛、窒息感。意識與痛楚互相拉扯。_  
  
蕈很想就這麼暈過去。但她不能。  
  
時間持續在走，距離爆炸點所剩無幾。換了就是換了，和魔鬼的交易是不允許反悔的。  
  
「就是妳在搞鬼對吧？」司機的聲音從上放傳來，「跳了兩次，妳可真行。」  
  
視線所及，已經沒有完整的輪廓線。意味著下一次的崩潰點就要來到，空間愈趨於不穩定。  
  
蕈沒有答話，或是說，無法答話。脫臼的雙肩仍以詭異的角度垂著，彷彿這雙手臂不是自己的，除了傳達疼痛感外再沒有別的功能。在知道對方身分之前，她不會輕易鬆口。異於常人的能力永遠是越少人知道越好。  
  
「妳給我……」手勁加重，聲音卻沒有相對等的狠勁，「……聽好了，那…些……#@…%^#@……#$@#%~@#$……」  
  
空間穩定度不夠撐起時間的推進，第一個被犧牲掉的元素，是聲音。  
  
應該是提早了，顯然魔鬼已經沒什麼耐性。  
  
若蕈沒有能力改變崩潰的結局，偷了時間所付的代價將遠遠不止雙倍，蕈並不全然明白這個世界是如何運作，唯有這條規則不知什麼時候早已深深刻在心裏。  
  
向上帝偷了時間，板上釘釘，那是完成式動詞，偷這動作在一瞬間就定義完成，就算交還回去那還是偷了。更何況早和魔鬼做了交易。  
  
瀕臨崩潰點的空間很危險。但機會總是伴隨危險而生的，蕈還得再試一次。  
  
**嗯。**  
  
不是成功，就是失敗。這世界沒有雖敗猶榮，一旦落為輸家便注定粉身碎骨一無所有，誰都一樣。  
  
「#$%&%！$!&YD*？」聲音消失、輪廓線潰散，蕈憑著身子被左右甩晃的程度判斷司機不知怎地已轉為盛怒。大概是因為得不到回話吧。  
  
優越、挫敗、憤怒、矛盾，對方的情緒波動宛如實體，重重拍在空間不堪一擊的轉折處。  
  
機會來了。  
  
蕈敏捷地舉起腳往司機胸口踹去，腳尖借力一蹬，另一腳的膝蓋再狠狠地撞在對方下巴上。雙手無法動彈，但腳可以。  
  
那團黑影倒下，失去施力點的蕈也在空中重新調整重心。落地前她得再次完成跳躍。  
  
一秒、一點五、一點七五——聲音瞬間全部歛去，空間撕扯的窒息感強襲而至。成功了。  
  
◇  
  
_影像建構得比前兩回更久。耳鳴遲遲不絕。_  
  
**我在哪？** 空氣聞起來完全不同。木頭味、霉味、土味。  
  
「嘿喂！」一把輕細的嗓音。蕈還在恍惚間就被人扯了過去。  
  
這空間像是有很多人。除了這裏，遠一點還有另一群人，大約十五至二十個，雙方劍拔弩張、不死不休的對立氛圍明顯大過這裏的所有情緒。  
  
蕈的頭仍疼得發暈。視界裏逐漸有了輪廓，稍帶毛邊，壓抑而躁動。  
  
「妳會飛走！」那把嗓音拖著昏沉沉的蕈走進後院。  
  
這時蕈看清楚了，不大不小的木屋前後，兩方勢力各據一處，後院山道與前庭簷下大暖爐。帶著蕈的是一位個子矮小的女孩，黑捲髮大眼睛，就像迪士尼的Moana。軍裝、馬尾、大笑容，某種俐落又酷酷的親切感。  
  
這天冷成這樣，暖爐方很有優勢吧。  
  
「不會，是我們會贏。等著看。」Moana輕噴著氣，自信說道。  
  
對於對方精準時間點的回答，蕈沒有太多訝異。就像自己能感受到實質的情緒波動一樣，偶爾被人聽出一兩句內心嘀咕也沒什麼。  
  
**狀態不好，防守不嚴罷了。**  
  
稍微可以瞥見，前庭暖爐方高速竄動的人影，忙碌卻井然有序，像是軍隊般正籌備某種大型戰事。對方清一色一身藏青忍者服，此時卻多了一種滑稽感。忍者的軍隊，軍隊的忍者。  
  
己方不知何時少了大半人，左右加一加只剩五個。都到哪去了？似乎在上一個皺眉間，時間被偷著前推了不少。  
  
「嘿！」Moana用手肘頂了蕈，「看，這裏變成補給點，他們輸定了！」話語間帶著三分興奮，七分自信，預言成真的自信。  
  
「哦喔……」但蕈的思緒卻忽地變得緩慢沉重，眼前的景象卻開始飛速快轉。一切發展快得莫名其妙。  
  
暖爐忍者迅速崩潰大敗，後院方在極短的時間內迅速完成採集，將基地轉移至小木屋內。  
  
不透光的暗室內封得嚴嚴實實。暗室內有窗，假窗，門上沒有貓眼，框邊有冷氣遙控器架，像小時候板橋家臥室的配置，門關不緊。蕈只記得這幾點。  
  
「我們贏了！太好了！」Moana始終保持在亢奮的狀態，蕈其實有點難帶入她的情緒，「但接下來會很可怕，西裝人會一直打進來，我們只能放光頭的人進來。」  
  
沒頭沒腦的，但蕈還是點了頭。  
  
除了Moana，另一個白髮小男孩坐在床上，手中一本本大簿頭翻來換去。那是電話簿吧，蕈沒由來的直覺。  
  
一直有人來敲門，Moana忙著弄她的天線，蕈只好充當窺視者。來的多半是Moana口中的西裝人，但卻意外地友善。蕈幾次想開口詢問，Moana都用氣音尖叫著打斷她。  
  
「不！他們都是壞蛋！邪惡的壞蛋、惡靈的化身！是惡鬼！不可以！」  
  
事實上，他們最後只收留了一個不是光頭的安靜女生，在剪掉卡住門的那幾條電線後，Moana很滿意地把門封死了。  
  
時間的流逝不太穩定，看來上次的跳躍並不完全。蕈始終昏昏沉沉的。有時她幾乎整天都昏睡著，偶爾在迷茫間對外界有些感應，但多半是來自Moana的情緒波動，例如她又抱著誰開心地大呼小叫，或對著空氣莫名恐懼、緊張起來。  
  
但是好睏，起不來。  
  
比較清醒的某一次，蕈被Moana抓去開了小組會議。  
  
蕈不記得從那之後過了多久，這是進到暗室以來要第一次離開屋子，時值端午。天很冷的端午。  
  
「我把色彩飽和度調低了，這樣彼此認不出誰，也比較不會被攻擊。」Moana很認真地說。蕈也是煞有其事地敷衍點頭。  
  
「妳不要這樣，食物快不夠了，」在小木屋窗臺下壓低身形，Moana左顧右盼，神色緊張，「一會兒小白留守，我們三個下去，划獨木舟。」  
  
蕈皺眉。不是一共五個人嗎？  
  
Moana沒有要回答她的意思。又或許是她沒聽見，或她沒讓她聽見。「被發現，萬劫不復，小心。」  
  
狂喜、恐懼、盛怒，Moana的情緒只有三種極端，彷彿正被這空間操控著什麼。


	3. Chapter 3

木屋後方，原是補給線末端的小徑變成一條湍湍急流。  
  
「來！」Moana將聲音壓得極低，弓起身子聶步走來，手裏是與她身形多得不成比例的木柴，不曉得從哪弄來的。  
  
蕈沒有多去注意Moana拿這麼多木柴做什麼，只是很專注地觀察眼前的景象。Moana說她把色彩飽和度降低了，但卻不是全降，也降得不是很穩定，世界的色彩時有時無，波動間藏著一股令人不安的躁動，好似空間隨時會錯開大大一條裂隙隙。  
  
「中間，前面，最後！」獨木舟大功告成，Moana分別指著安靜的女孩、自己以及蕈分配位置。「七秒後出發，六、五、四……」  
  
很冷，溪水不斷拍在舟側再濺進來。她們順流而下，速度並不慢，一晃一顛一搖擺地，很快來到溪河中游。一路上沒有人開口。  
  
這詭異顏色的世界裏，水並不是純粹的透明，混雜著灰黑色的暗帶一閃一閃，像是壞掉的電漿螢幕，時而又像尚未渲染開來、掉進水缸裏的黑色墨水。  
  
溪水又急又陡，幾次小舟就要撞在巨石上，空間總會在閃動間避開災難的發生。啪喳，所有色彩歛去又再復原，小舟繼續衝行。蕈有注意到。  
  
「光頭。」Moana沒頭沒腦地丟出兩個字，手裏開始忙碌起來。不知道從哪裏拿出來的木工用雕刻刀喀喀喀地敲在小舟內壁。「進村拿粽子。」  
  
話語剛落，場景倏地跳轉。  
  
飽和度調回來了，一時刺激得讓人瞇起雙眼。是傳統市場，熱鬧非常卻空無一人，彷彿在她們抵達的上一秒這兒的人們全都被抽換離開。  
  
噗嚕噗嚕，蒸籠裏滾水沸動；咻伊泣泣，水氣衝過壺瓶氣孔，在毫無生機的靜止空間裏只剩下這刺耳的兩種聲音。  
  
霉籠中，竹葉、糯米、大香菇，濃烈刺鼻。蕈一向不喜歡這個味道。  
  
Moana左彎右繞地找到特定攤位，精心挑揀出七顆熟度不一的粽子，並煞有其事地對著蒸籠旁高凳上不存在的老闆娘深深鞠躬。  
  
蕈默默在籠蓋上放了身上僅存的三枚銅板。總不能白拿吧。  
  
離開粽舖後，向著夕陽端，市場最刺眼的角落有間糕餅店，彎糕、發粿、豬耳朵。Moana還在到處看，蕈卻沒有多想，直覺地就抓了幾個進口袋。  
  
吃不到，但用得上。直覺是不會有為什麼的。  
  
出了村口，Moana的身邊不知什麼時候多了部重型機車。「小白、妳、我。」  
  
所以，到現在還是不知道那位安靜的女孩子叫什麼名字。蕈皺眉。 **等等，小白也下了山？**  
  
只見Moana又拿出一條寬扁帶，將三人前後緊緊綁在一塊，「妳自己上山。男廁左轉彎！」她的話仍舊沒什麼邏輯。機車已經發動，Moana大催油門揚長而去。  
  
蕈無語。 **不過也好。** 省得自己要成為狹窄坐墊上被綁著的第四人。擠擠復擠擠，如果他在的話一定會這麼說。  
  
其實蕈也不是一定要回到小木屋，但漫無目的的人總容易在不經意間向最安適的環境去。她回過神來，已經在往小木屋的山路上了。蕈雙腳騰空、身子幾乎打平，疾飛的速度幾乎能與風較勁。  
  
山徑的長草像是自動讓了道，甚至沒有一片草屑刮在臉上。回程時原來的水路消失、山貌大改，險峻異常。但蕈並不意外，沒有牽扯到時間的空間錯動，都是小事。再說，她也不是用走的。  
  
**真的，好久沒有成功飛起來了。**  
  
蕈樂得在山上到處轉。偶地發現一條滿是積雪的峽谷縫，被綠色占領的世界中那片雪白得刺眼，她卻沒有多想便往那條銀雪溜滑梯直直而上。  
  
通道中段，蕈碰上了大學同學，沒有被爆炸巴士影響到、提早離席的那幾位。予諠、旎甯和另外一位女同學一起架著大威，步履維艱地往山下移動。  
  
大威失溫，蕈不用一眼就知道。  
  
蕈的目光沒有移開，時間彷彿在凝結中倒退。蕈看著他們四人原是要一起滑雪下山，三位女孩順利溜下，墊後的大威在某一瞬間錯了重心，連人帶雪具滾了百餘米才撞進路邊棘叢裏停下。一行人的衣物全裹在大威身上，也止不住他的哆嗦。  
  
他是嚇著了。寒氣趁虛而入，精神失守時永遠都是人最脆弱的時候。  
  
蕈跟著隊伍一起走下山。路上只有同行友人粗重喘息和大威牙關打顫的喀喀聲響。他們沒看見蕈。 **老樣子。** 她早就習慣。  
  
一路景緻從白走到綠，山谷到平原，田野到都會。目送大威被急診人員推進醫院後，蕈對著開開合合的急診室霧玻璃門發怔。  
  
「小姐，服務，能為妳嗎？」忽然，一雙大手搭上肩，白西裝、窄袖口，濃烈的古龍水味。  
  
蕈皺眉。「不用，謝……」  
  
「音樂會聽場去去一起吧。」絲毫不管顧，那古龍水公子一把扣著蕈就往一部黑色禮車坐進去，直直往副駕駛扔了大把鈔票和一顆閃爍著紅光點的黑色球狀晶體，「蘆洲功學社。直直駛，好好開，眼睛別亂飄。」  
  
那是炸彈吧。蕈見司機嚇得不輕，這顯然不是這位公子的車。  
  
屏氣凝神地盯著那枚晶狀體，蕈仔細感受時間流過空間縫隙所造成的摩擦，掂量著該用多少的力氣將那個存在抹去，或是等它爆炸的那瞬間捏出一個空間去抑制那些傷害。最不濟，所有的物事都是由時間與空間組成的，她可以再交易一次。無辜的人不該受牽連。  
  
公分六、三、四，重量二十克，時間四十毫秒至兩秒，最低限度需求。抹除存在將比抑制爆炸所耗能量更少。蕈計算。準備好了。  
  
「妳，花樣呢。」古龍水公子忽地傾身，整張臉幾乎要貼上蕈的。他將蕈的右手五指貼平緊緊壓在座椅上，自己的右手以交扣的方式緊緊嵌住蕈各指最末一個關節，並用掌心將拇指牢牢壓死。「唷別想，手指卸下來沒，我呢，不錯了呵。」  
  
手指活動受限便什麼也畫不出，連最簡單的握拳都做不到。他竟清楚得很。蕈有點慌了。  
  
「乖，緊張不用，音樂會而已，一場，」手上的力道不減，他的聲音卻突然放得很柔，輕聲呵氣地在蕈耳畔喃道，「小驚喜他稍微給，我們跟他，樂子一點都需要，嗯嗯哼。」  
  
陰陽怪氣。但蕈得受著。  
  
「大……大哥，前、前面就是了，」司機自始至終雙眼都直勾勾地盯著前方，絲毫不敢往副駕駛座上多瞥一眼，緊握著方向盤的手僵得發青，「需、需要……彎進去嗎？」  
  
「唷，安分安分，」古龍水男終於鬆開蕈，一手往駕駛座探去，另一手則在蕈面前一圈一圈地繞著食指，「派出所經過停沒有下來，目的地意志開車子堅定，欣慰欣慰，妳，臣服臣服，滿意，哦，自由了我，自由了你們，對對，從頭再世界……」  
  
邏輯混亂，機關槍似地叨叨念著，男子像破了風的氣球，自己破開車窗後便以詭異的角度背朝外彈射出去。  
  
見狀，蕈馬上一把抓起黑色晶狀體，公分六、三、四，重量二十克，她細細數算，時間六十二毫秒，五指用力一收，極短暫的空間撕扯感淡去後，蕈向仍舊驚魂未定的司機輕輕扯了個笑，「沒事了，謝謝你。」  
  
下了車，拿著口袋裏不知道什麼時候出現的票券，蕈還是決定那場音樂會走走。  
  
他沒敢多問，連呼吸都盡量壓低，小心翼翼地駕駛著。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

蘆洲功學社音樂廳下有間超市，類似自由聯盟那種。人進人出，略為嘈雜。和所有大賣場、生鮮超市一樣，直接以結帳櫃臺管制出入動線，而這間超市的布局則在中間多設了音樂廳出入口。  
  
西裝筆挺的驗票員對比鬆垮圍裙裏罩著的POLO衫，動靜之間製造出一股衝突的滑稽感。  
  
「您好，今晚的音樂會嗎？」短髮西裝姐姐站直了身，專業地攤開右臂，掌心斜向上。  
  
「沒有……呃，不是，對，但我等人。」蕈向後退一步。  
  
也許麻馬跟黑輪一起來了，直覺。黑輪很喜歡研究野外求生，蕈想去問問。多一點知識在山上打混總是好的。  
  
音樂會即將開演，來往的人潮逐漸變多。蕈半瞇起眼，眉頭相簇之間忽地探到兩道熟悉的影子。是他們，沒錯。  
  
「買炭齁！」黑輪搭上肩先問的話，邏輯跳得有點快，但蕈馬上抓得到話裏的前因後果。姐弟的默契。  
  
「煤炭、木炭？還要準備什麼好？」  
  
「差不多吧，木炭還要燒過浪費燃料，煤炭用挖的就好，」Minecraft梗，呵，「沒事，妳升火應該蠻穩的。」  
  
麻馬也走過來，往蕈懷裏一送就一大袋火種，「變天了，晚上風大又濕冷，顧好自己，晚一點我跟輪上去檢查。」  
  
「那幫我帶點吃的上來。」她撒嬌。  
  
麻馬一副拿妳沒輒的樣子，有些好笑道，「好啦好啦。」  
  
才說沒幾句，場景又開始晃動。  
  
這次是近四十五度角的傾斜，蕈怎麼樣也正不了眼前視界。 **不太好。**  
  
暈眩過後，忽地來到像二二八公園的紀念館前，不過記憶中的建築物現在卻是座大醫院。大威好像就在這裏面。蕈站得不太穩，吃力地想保持平衡，口中喘著大氣。  
  
「還好嗎？」走來一匹馬，跳下一位有錢公子，緞面白西裝和金色皮帶滿是低級的炫耀氣質。「等一下有場音樂會，跟我去。」  
  
**怎麼誰都想抓人一起去音樂會。**  
  
蕈沒怎麼想搭理人家，甩手就是一個獨立結界，在壓縮了的空間裏嘗試奪回重力主權。沒事，弄清楚空間規則與時間流速，先掌握情報永遠比強碰了再拆招安全，尤其是剛轉換至新場景。  
  
忽然自大醫院玻璃門內衝出兩名護理師，大聲喊著，那不像任何語言，無法建構出任何語彙的叫嚷卻讓天空撕扯出一道道深淺不一的裂痕。  
  
**見鬼，沒一個空間可以穩定超過十分鐘。**  
  
蕈只理解了世界規則的極小部分，是根據這一點去避免一些已經預見的不良發展，切割出用於自保的空間、達成某些交易，甚至是照著演算法則使用能力，她不能算是主導者，而是被動地依著世界意識做出選擇。  
  
但今晚實在太失控了。  
  
極力穩住平衡，蕈試著擺脫扣著她雙肩搖晃、瘋狂喊叫的護理師。  
  
他們好像是大威的責任護理，出於直覺，大威應該是怎麼了。正當蕈這麼想的同時，對方嘴裏的不知所云似乎也逐漸轉為某種存在邏輯的陌生語言，遠方的空間裂痕也一併得到修正。  
  
蕈彎下身，低聲開始喘息，假裝難過地無聲啜泣，顫抖的肩膀跟上護理師的呼吸頻率同步起伏。渲染情緒，鬆懈警備總是頗有成效的不敗先招。  
  
片刻後蕈仔細沉澱觀察，卻意外發現空間律動已在不知不覺間對上自己的心跳頻率，穩定共鳴，那只代表一件事：  
  
**好，機會來了！**  
  
左踩右蹬、指腕翻舞，雙拳一收一合間，每每踏出的步伐就是一次平行跳躍。輕而易舉，不費功夫。暢快。  
  
蕈離開公園，直往山間木屋奔去，移動快速，像找不到軌跡的光。  
  
「他們後悔了！妳不要回山上啦，必須不要喔！山裏是冬天、冬天！後悔了啦、不能回去啦！喂！」不知從哪突然冒出的小孩，用不比蕈慢多少的速度追在後頭。  
  
**誰？** 蕈大驚，加快速度，直覺響起的警鐘告訴自己，不能將這孩子帶到木屋。她迂迴前進，甚至用騙的，幾次從摩天樓一躍而下，落地前以將時間靜止的方式抵銷衝擊力再錯動至移接空間中，卻總是於時間重新接上後幾秒內再度被追上，怎麼都甩不掉那一路上聒聒噪噪的詭異孩子。  
  
最後蕈一個猛然加速，冒險鑽入脫離穩定狀態的空間裂隙，狼狽地摔進小木屋。  
  
Dan Roizer on Unsplash  
  
蕈沒有想到，那孩子可以追這麼緊，甚至要逼出自己的極限。  
  
「備戰！他們來了！」蕈大吼。屋內所有對外窗都被窗簾罩得嚴嚴實實，Moana一定早就在待命了。  
  
也不等Moana帶著組員出來，蕈迅速甩開雙手，貼著木屋輪廓織起一道結界，同時飛快計算空間與時間的規則係數，為結界添上一道又一道防禦意識。  
  
很快，先是看見簾後孩子探頭一閃而過的影子，後頭馬上密密麻麻地湧出大隊人馬。包圍的速度遠比推算的早，早太多了。  
  
「快！」  
  
也許那孩子擁有跟自己一樣的能力，蕈知道單憑結界絕對撐不了多久。計算，建構，分析，解構，除了比賽運算速度與體力，其實更看重的是天賦與運氣。運氣總是最大的未知變數，這一回蕈不太有把握。  
  
「蕈老大，幫我開一個口，大傢伙要上了！」  
  
「你們直接出去！」蕈再度擋下對方砸來的壓縮邏輯，「避開左邊第三道窗！下一個物理攻擊落點會撞在那。」  
  
「知道了！」Moana奮力撕掉大機器偶的動力封膜，躍上駕駛艙後直直向外衝去。  
  
物理戰進入白熱化，精神戰則是一開始就沒緩和過。蕈沒敢停下來，十指不斷劃出一則則複雜的信息向空間規則溝通與建構。不管，就算他們反悔，理解了的能力便已經內化，不是可以隨便拿走的東西，這一戰挺過，就什麼都過了。  
  
唰的一聲，屋內的窗簾被孩子的力量一口氣全部劈開。  
  
來了，四目相視，蕈與孩子的目光撞在一線，這會是兩道精神對決的最高峰。在這個世界定義裏，以最縝密計算與最精準的力道，徹底扯碎一道靈魂並不是不可能，靈魂之窗一說絕對不是鬧著玩的。  
  
同時，蕈注意到，外頭的景況卻與預期的稍有出入。  
  
是混戰。木屋不是被光頭大軍單方面包圍，其他本來在同一個演講廳聽課的同學們也加入戰局與光頭西裝們對抗，雖然不知道為什麼大家都回來了，但看來己方情勢不錯，運氣不是總虧待她。  
  
「結束，妳分心了，太大意了。」  
  
「不，是你結束了，」蕈等的就是這一刻，等那孩子為了分析她的情緒而多費一分力的那一刻，「再見。」你就錯在這一點。  
  
語音剛落，對方就像抽了線的木偶，啪一聲散在原地，空洞的雙眼見不著一絲生機。  
  
敵對勢力在孩子倒下的同時發出哀鳴，大軍潰散，勝負馬上下定。  
  
自始自終，蕈全神貫注，她靠的是觀察情緒變化，而非分析。  
  
好險。所以我贏了。  
  
「蕈！」Moana丟下她的大機器偶，第一個撲上來，「贏了贏了！沒有光頭了！」拉著蕈的長髮又喊又叫，「妳馬麻上來看妳了哦，還有他們也都來了哦！」  
  
蕈笑了，她還看見其他的人。「柏、大威、吱吱、轉轉？」  
  
「嘿，不錯哦！」轉轉本來要和蕈來個碰拳，在看見像樹懶一樣掛在蕈身上的Ｍoana後便收回了手。「臭小鬼妳下來啦！」  
  
麻馬也走過來，把Ｍoana叫下來後遞給蕈兩樣東西：畫布裏的和服、泥塑的和服，「等一下有婚禮，阿嬤喜歡畫的，我會穿泥的，妳也選一個。」  
  
蕈有點不明所以，但還是接下十五公分的小和服泥塑與不到A5大小的迷你畫框。

  
  
就這樣，暫時結束了。

  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫名其妙的夢，當初竟然也莫名其妙花了半年才寫完xD


End file.
